Gekkō Kirameki
(Tenshi) |birthday = June 30 |age = Unknown |gender = Male |weight = 200lbs (Lean; solid muscle) |eyes = Red |hair = Black |blood type = AB |affiliation = Gekkō Kirameki's Army |previous affiliation = Gotei 13 |occupation = Shinigami of Naruki City. |previous occupation = Student within under Tenchōchikyū. |team = Gekkō Kirameki's Army |previous team = Tenchōchkyū's disciples. |partner = Yorokobi Keshin Mukei Tsuki (partially) |previous partner = Tenchōchikyū |base of operations = Human Realm |marital status = Single |relatives = Hikari Kirameki (Mother, Deceased) |education = Tenchōchikyū and Hikari Kirameki |status = Active |shikai = Seinaruisei |bankai = Asenshon No Shinsei Chikara |height = "6'1"}} Gekkō Kirameki '(月光きらめき, ''Moonlight Shimmer) is the main protagonist and antihero of Bleach: Genesis. He is a relatively young child prodigy who once captained the Fifth Division of the Gotei 13. Even then, he was extremely powerful and mysterious. It’s said that he can seduce a woman with a single glance and that he has the ability to control anyone near him. However, despite this, he still retains an amazing capability for combat and mental aptitude from his decades serving as a captain and protecting the Seireitei. His duties were especially noted during the Thousand-Year Blood War, as he showed great leadership and perspicacity during even the most testing and small of time frames when the Wandenreich attacked the Soul Society. However, he’s also the one who betrayed his brethren of the Fifth division to the Wandenreich and watched as they were all slaughtered. Some say the guilt of that event has driven him mad. Only Gekkō truly knows. As such, his reputation across the realms as the '''Shinseina Yami (神聖な闇, Sacred Darkness) has become increasingly evident throughout the spiritual realms, as even organizations like that of the Central 46 fear what he is truly capable of. Appearance Gekkō retains the appearance of a young, yet exceptionally-developed man who appears to bear the visualage of a one in his late teens. Tall, lithe, and extremely graceful, Gekkō possesses an incredibly developed body has been commented on by the opposite sex ever since he reached adulthood. His overall superiority and amazing prowess has allowed many females to be strongly attracted to him, both naturally and supernaturally, as he basically personifies the "pinnacle" of the Shinigami race. He has actually developed his muscles' built and definition to perfection, while retaining an athletic frame. His physical form is only half of the story, however. His very countenance is nothing short of marvelous. Gekkō's features and his facial symmetry appear to have been carved with extreme precision to render him angelic and breathtaking. Gekkō's choice of attire is truly an oddity, although it allows him to move undetected within the Goth community. His flowing coal black hair and brilliant crimson eyes are almost always mistaken for contacts and some form of wig that is apparently popular among said community. His alabaster skin maintains a even and flawless complexion while being smooth and pleasant to the touch, causing most people of the Gothic nature to call him "Vamps", for some reason although he sees himself as more of a Kresnik. His actual clothing consist of an all black design which has a blueish tint to it, this being a dark blue shirt, pants, shoes, overcoat, and armored gauntlets which rest on his hands. Personality Gekkō is a fallen hero seeking redemption for his sins. He is normally classified as a man with a repentant heart and regretful soul. When he was a child he wa distant and aloof, drawing in much unwanted attention to himself. He was rather hesitant in using his innate abilities for his own protection as he foolishly believed that those who did evil where still inherently good. This naive nature came to a painful halt when he came to realization that he was surrounded by evil. When this set into his mind, he vowed to become the strongest so that he might shield both himself and his loved ones from the chaos of the Zaraki District. His determination and drive earned him much respect among his peers and he was even able to convert them over to his cause, showing his great charisma and leadership abilities. As stated above, Gekkō can be highly charismatic and has the qualities of a great leader, as shown when he rejuvenated the resolve of his comrades in the battle against Seireitou Kawahiru and Raian Getsueikirite. His immense leadership skills carries over into his articulate prowess, being an unparalleled orator, capable of spinning eloquence or humor into an offhand comment and prone to making grand, moving speeches off the top of his head. While maintaining his cool, he is rather adept at philosophical arguments, swiftly seeing the cracks in any opponent's logic without missing a beat in conversation. As he grew older, so did his cold and calculating nature. He was known as the only captain able to match Yachiru Unohana and Kenpachi Zaraki in terms of cold blooded homicide and fighting ability. In fact, he was a being that, other than Kenpachi, Yachiru stated was worthy of the title of Kenpachi. It was this very apathy that allowed him to betray his Division before realizing how far he had fallen and how he had let his environment determine his emotions and state of mind. Since that event, he exiled himself in shame and self-hatred, seeking to restore his soul and purify his heart. Now, Gekkō has achieved both aforementioned goals, as he is now a man of moral excellence and virtue and has even taken it step further in becoming a follower of the Way and a True Christian; professing his faith and deciding to actually live by it as very seldom others do. History Adolescence Becoming a Shinigami Becoming a Captain Thousand-Year Blood War Betrayal of the Brethren Self Exile The Shinseina Yami Manifests Synopsis Abilities Innate Abilities Zanjutsu Master Reijutsu Master Kidō Mastery Reiseī Mastery Spiritual Manipulation Lightning Manipulation Hakuda Master Hohō Master Shunpō Master Zanpakutō Seinaruisei '(聖なる威勢, "S''acred Power"): *Shikai: Seinaruisei is released by the command "All of Creation, sing with me now - lift up the skies and lay your burdens down". *Bankai: Asenshon No Shinsei Chikara '''("''Sacred Power of Ascension"; ''アセンション の しんせい な ちから): Stats Trivia Behind the Scenes His Hero Theme is Anthem of our Dying Day by Story of the Year His Battle theme is Anthem of the lonely by Nine Lashes Gekkō Kirameki Category:BraveHeart70 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Original Characters Category:Anti-Heroes